


Sixteen

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Moneypenny narrowed her eyes at the little brat standing in front of her.  She snagged Q’s god awful anorak off the back of his chair and threw it over his head.





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Some people had questions regarding the last 500 words i made, so i decided to continue. Looks like there’ll be a part three. I found enough words for that.

Previously, previously, before Q found his way to Bond’s dump of a flat....

It was dark and silent, just how Q would have normally liked it. Normal quiet, with most of his minions gone, just the bare minions around to keep the place beeping through the night, if there was an agent out in the field. Except now, he didn’t like it, not one bit. There wasn’t even a minion in sight. MI6’s double oh program hadn’t been truly, fully re-instated. All the double ohs had been called back in, following the Nine-Eyes escapade. Q rolled his eyes. It wasn’t even a true escapade, more like a farcical wannabe encounter.

“You’re playing with the big boys now…” Q sang softly under his breath, fingers wiggling in the air above the pair of leather brogues with smartphone capability in them. He snorted as he shook his head over his own device. He jotted down a note on the scratchpad at his elbow.

SPECTRE was back in the shadows, wounded and running, now that their leader and organization had been exposed. C’s building was a mess, The Vauxhall building had been destroyed, poor old thing. All Q had left, were the old bunkers by the river. He was pitiful. Too pitiful, he thought to himself. MI6 would have to rebuild. Right when it was at it’s desperate need of all it’s cogs working as one, the biggest, most dangerous, idiotic, insane cog, had to go wander off with some...extremely reputable shrink, with blond hair, blue eyes and daddy issues. Q glared at the brick walls. Wherever she was, he hoped she heard him. Mallory had told him not to come in, until after the weekend. Give the world and the bridge, time to be cleaned up. Well, fuck the world.

“Q? Q? What on earth are you doing?” Moneypenny’s voice and stiletto heels rang out across the curved tunnels. 

“I’m building a time machine, what do you think it looks like?” Q grumbled, from his workstation.

“It looks like you’re making a mess. Stop that, it’s time to go home.” Moneypenny marched forward through the empty space, all the other minions had been evacuated ages ago, except for Jenkins, who never left. He was asleep under the old blue Sunbeam Alpine, a relic of the cold age. Moneypenny stood in front of Q’s cluttered desk filled with coffee mugs in various states of mold and rot, technical manuals and miniature grenade launchers.

“You go home,” Q said, sticking his biro back in his mouth. “I’m bithee with thuff. Thpy thuff if you mutht know.”

Moneypenny snatched his biro out of his mouth.

“Ow! Moneypenny, go away and give that back!” Q lunged forward towards the pen.

“No, you fool, this is one of the ones made for the Goldeneye mission, it explodes! Q, leave now. You’re making stupid mistakes that will get you killed in the very room you love so much. Is it worth it to you? Is it?” Moneypenny asked as she gently set the pen down.

“That should go to armoury then,” Q said, “if it’s truly a spare one from the Goldeneye mission...if it isn’t and you’re lying to me just to get me to leave…” Q shook his finger at Moneypenny. “Shame.”

Moneypenny narrowed her eyes at the little brat standing in front of her. She snagged Q’s god awful anorak off the back of his chair and threw it over his head.

“Hey!” Q squirmed, trying to free his face. It was to no avail. Moneypenny got him in a headlock and wrestled him out of the tunnels of the brick and mortar bunker. “Ooof!” He grunted out as something hard slapped him on the head and then weighed him down more. His laptop bag.

“Get out, get something to eat and for god’s sake, go take a bath and don’t come back until you don’t smell of the river!” Moneypenny thrust Q forward.

He put up a fight, he did, but no amount of generalized administrative defensive training could do any good against Moneypenny. Former field agent being vetted for the double-oh program. He even tried the whole go limp, go limp, to keep her from dragging him easily, but that meant he ended up choking himself out while she just waited for him to get his clumsy feet underneath him. He would get her...oh he would so get her...


End file.
